Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to filters and more particularly to a filter anti-clogging device.
State of Technology
The normal function and operation of air filters is to capture particulates. These particulates accumulate on the surface of the filters reducing their efficiency very quickly and typically in a linear fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,482 for a HEPA room air purifier issued Dec. 16, 1986 to George B. Davis provides the following state of technology information: “This invention is directed to portable room air purification units capable of producing clean air flow rates of 350 cubic feet per minute and up and which incorporate cylindrical HEPA filter elements which are mounted to filter air flowing into the units. Air flow is created by centrifugal fans mounted within dish shaped base members so as to direct air outwardly through specially oriented and sized exhaust openings in a non-turbulent manner. In the event air filters become clogged or need replacement, the reduction of air flow through the filters will cause air to be drawn intermittently through the exhaust openings thereby creating a pulsation of air which is a positive indication that the filter should be replaced. The units are also designed to be enlarged to provide greater air flow capacity by stacking interfitting filter elements in vertical relationship within the units.”